Trepadora Historia
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Aizen a trahi la Soul Society et arrive dans son nouveau palais de Las Noches. Il doit augmenter ses troupes et recherche dans le Hueco Mundo des Hollow à transformer, suffisamment forts. Luppi est l'un d'entre-eux et apprécie son nouveau corps ...


**Couple : **Grimmjow X Luppi (avec en bonus, du Gin X Luppi et du Aizen X Grimmjow ! C'est cadeau, hein X3)

**Genre : **Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **

**Note d'Axel : **OS remporté par Irkiala ... L'ironie du sort veut que ce soit Luppi qui lui ait offert cet OS. Je sens qu'il va regretter d'avoir offert l'OS de trop, le pauvre petit chou ...

Luppi : Je vous emmerde ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisis les couples ! Je vous déteste tous ! Tous !

**Résumé : **Aizen vient juste de trahir ouvertement la Soul Society et arrive dans son nouveau palais de Las Noches. Il doit augmenter ses troupes et recherche dans Hueco Mundo des Hollow suffisamment forts à transformer.

**Bêta lectrice/correctrice/testeuse de sucre en poudre/femme de ménage :** Wesley Iriah Douglas (ndlBêta : Hé oui, tout ça à la fois…) (ndl Autrice-spécialiste-en-faute-en-tout-genre : *_* ... Tu sais tout faire ! X3)

* * *

C'était vraiment impressionnant cette sensation qu'il éprouvait alors, l'impression de revivre mais avec de nouveaux sentiments, des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé et qui n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça en réalité ... Sentir la fraîcheur caresser sa peau, ça c'était désagréable, mais avoir un corps si sensible, ça c'était agréable. Luppi tâta sa propre chair, l'observant avec une certaine curiosité. Lui qui avait été si grand sous sa forme adjucha, il avait l'impression d'être devenu extrêmement petit. Mais ça aussi, c'était agréable : il pourrait attirer plus facilement ses proies ...

Une légère caresse se fit sur son dos et, relevant le visage, il vit un homme à la chevelure argenté lui sourire. Il avait glissé sur ses épaules une couverture avant de retourner auprès de leur maître à tous, Aizen Sosuke. Un nouveau sentiment le parcourut alors, une délicieuse sensation qui réchauffait son corps, son être, qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cet argenté avait glissé un mot à l'oreille du brun et que son regard s'était illuminé. Sentir le regard de cet être entrain de l'examiner aurait dû lui faire ressentir une certaine gène, sauf qu'au contraire, il se sentait ... Si bien ... Il aimait qu'on le regarde ...

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda d'une voix mielleuse son maître.

- Luppi, je suis à votre service, Seigneur ! Assura l'ébène en souriant étrangement aux deux hommes.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Luppi. Tu vas suivre Ichimaru, il va te donner des vêtements ..

- Bien, Seigneur !

Aizen s'était tourné pour quitter la pièce sous le regard du nouveau né qui avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il ferait dans sa nouvelle vie. Il avait hâte de pouvoir découvrir son corps si petit et à l'apparence si délicate, mais plus que tout, il avait hâte de savoir s'il pourrait vraiment éprouver les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir avant que son corps ne redevienne en partie "humain", corps qu'il avait envié à ces saloperies d'êtres inférieurs ! Un corps qui pouvait ressentir la douleur ou bien ... Le plaisir ...

Se relevant, il recommença à toucher sa peau, redécouvrant une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé pendant des siècles, des caresses voluptueuses, si habiles de sensualité ... Il se sentit empli de joie, oui, il pouvait enfin éprouver les plaisirs de la chair, ce qui lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années, ce qu'il avait cherché ... Il le retrouvait ... Enfin !

Après avoir passé des années à torturer des femmes pour pouvoir leur faire regretter d'avoir ce qu'il n'avait plus lui, les écorchant souvent vives avant de dévorer leurs âmes, ou torturant de beaux jeunes hommes pour les mêmes motifs, il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, jetant un regard brillant à Ichimaru qui penchait la tête sur le côté. Comprenait-il ce qu'il était entrain d'éprouver en cet instant ? Oui, il devait le savoir, il semblait vouloir jouer, s'approchant et glissant une de ses mains sous la couverture pour caresser la peau de l'Arrancar. Luppi frémit, savourant cette caresse.

- Est-ce que cela te plaît ? Demanda l'argenté avec un sourire ironique.

- Beaucoup ! Avoua franchement Luppi, jubilant de plus en plus. J'ai hâte de pouvoir tester ce corps !

- En tuant ou bien ... En sentant des caresses dessus ?

- Les deux ...

Le regard d'Ichimaru sembla plus intéressé que jamais et Luppi sourit d'avantage. Il savait qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement "pervers" qui lui montrerait sans doute tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les caresses et il avait hâte de pouvoir voir ce qu'il allait lui enseigner.

- C'est très intéressant ça, murmura l'argenté contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Il allait et venait en lui, lui procurant comme à chaque fois toujours autant de plaisir. Ses caresses étaient si agréables, son corps était toujours empli de chaleur et surtout, cette sensation de le sentir en lui était toujours aussi enivrante ...

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était né et Luppi aimait tout ce qu'il ressentait avec Gin, celui-ci l'autorisant à l'appeler par son prénom vu qu'ils avaient une relation charnelle ensemble ... Ils s'étaient tous les deux bien trouvés, non ? Chaque soir, Luppi se glissait dans la chambre de l'argenté et chaque soir, il se passait toujours la même chose dans cette chambre, l'Arrancar appréciant tout ce que pouvait lui faire le Shinigami traitre. Cela provoquait les jalousies de pas mal de monde ... Évidement ... Mais Luppi n'en avait que faire ! Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de pouvoir tester encore et encore son corps ...

Tout le monde craignait Luppi, il le savait parfaitement et savait aussi pourquoi : il était le petit chouchou du superviseur et se montrait extrêmement capricieux. Cela semblait lui donner des ailes et en plus, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il devienne un Espada ! Ceci était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver ! Il aurait dès lors le droit d'aller sur Terre pour pouvoir récupérer des données ou simplement chercher une ou deux humaines pour les tuer comme il le désirait ... Cela lui manquait de ne pas torturer des femmes ... Et il rêvait ... De pouvoir en démembrer une et de la violer !

Gin le fit arriver au sommet et il gémit longuement alors que l'argenté se déversait en lui. La soirée aller se finir, malheureusement ... Il devrait quitter le lit et la chambre de son amant pour retourner dans ses propres appartements. Ha, pourtant, tout le monde savait ce qui se passait entre eux alors pourquoi le cacher ? Enfin, tenter de le cacher ...

- Je peux rester ce soir ? Demanda sur un ton pervers le petit Luppi.

- Désolé, tu ne peux pas ! Répliqua ironiquement l'argenté. Allez, dépêche-toi, je dois me lever tôt demain ...

- Pour parler des candidats aux places d'Espada ? Lâcha avec plein d'espoir l'Arrancar.

- Non, on est de sortie avec Aizen, il semblerait qu'il y ait un groupe d'Hollow très intéressant au Nord-est. Nous allons nous rendre sur place pourvoir ça de nous-mêmes : tous les hommes que l'on envoie ne reviennent pas ...

- Je peux venir avec vous ? Si vous avez besoin d'une garde, bien sûr ...

Gin rejeta la tête en arrière, riant à pleines dents, trouvant sans doute cela très amusant. Évidement, Ichimaru, Aizen et Tousen étaient les trois êtres les plus puissants de Las Noches, ils ne craignaient rien ni personne, quel que soit le nombre de Hollow, ils ne risquaient pas de subir le moindre dégât. Mais Luppi avait envie de se faire voir, de se mettre en avant en espérant qu'on lui cède une place importante dans cette armée.

- D'accord, tu pourras venir ! Céda Gin. Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il ne te donnera jamais ce que tu veux ...

- Allons, il y a bien un moyen d'entrer dans le lit du Seigneur, non ? Comment fais-tu toi ?

Gin fit son sourire mystérieux et détourna le visage, faisant un signe négligé au jeune homme pour lui indiquer la sortie. C'était fini, il ne parlerait plus et c'était ça le plus terrible : qu'il ne lui donne pas son truc ... Pourtant, ce n'était pas trop demander, si ? Ou bien avait-il peur qu'il ne réussisse à le séduire ? Sans doute, vu qu'il avait réussi avec lui, non ?

Se levant, l'Arrancar récupéra ses vêtement pour s'habiller et quitta la chambre. Soupirant de mécontentement, il espérait rapidement pouvoir trouver un moyen de séduire le Seigneur de Las Noches. Il avait envie d'être entre ses mains à lui, persuadé que cela lui ouvrirait certaines portes fermées à d'autres, sachant pertinemment que cela lui permettrait de devenir encore plus puissant. Mais tout lui était fermé, il n'était que l'amant d'Ichimaru ! Il pouvait être capricieux et pouvait faire certaines choses interdites aux autres Arrancars, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas ...

* * *

Ils étaient plusieurs là-bas, mais il n'y en avait qu'un qui mangeait, un seul qui se nourrissait de la puissance des proies mortes, un seul qui satisfaisait sa faim et il était petit, tellement que Luppi trouva cela extrêmement pathétique ... Les autres se contentaient d'observer cette créature à la forme féline, surveillant les alentours comme s'ils la protégeaient elle, comme si c'était elle le chef, mais c'était impossible ! Les autres étaient bien plus imposants ... Alors pourquoi ce comportement ?

- Des bêtes sauvages, commenta Tousen sur un ton méprisant.

- Que faisons-nous, Seigneur Aizen ? Demanda Hallibel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- On les écrase ? Proposa Yammy.

- Si cela peut vous amuser, faites, accepta le brun avec un étrange sourire.

- Ulquiorra, tu te ramènes ?

- Tu m'ennuies, Yammy, va t'amuser seul !

Les Hollow avaient capté leur présence. L'étrange panthère bleue s'était retournée, léchant ses babines pleines de sang en les observant tour à tour. Son regard brillait de convoitise et Luppi n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'eux : leur énergie pour augmenter sa propre puissance, évidement ... Cela fit sourire l'Arrancar qui trouvait cela très ironique ... Cette créature les convoitait eux ! C'était pathétique ! Il n'était pas assez puissant pour ça !

- Voilà le Seigneur de Las Noches qui se présente enfin ! Lâcha la voix moqueuse et ironique de la créature. C'est pas trop tôt ...

- Et à qui donc ai-je l'honneur ? Répliqua le brun sur un ton mielleux.

- Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je suis le Roi Carnassier !

L'appellation fit rire Luppi qui ne se gêna pas pour l'exprimer devant la créature, mais le regard bleu qui se posa sur lui fut d'une si incroyable intensité que son rire s'étrangla à moitié alors qu'il prenait conscience du potentiel qui résidait dans cet être. Il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre, chacun se mit sur ses gardes, Ulquiorra posant même sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

Il avait dissimulé son énergie spirituelle, il l'avait cachée et là, il n'hésitait plus à la montrer pour impressionner ses adversaires ... C'était peut-être un petit Adjucha, mais il était d'une incroyable puissance ... Et il était sans doute dangereux ! Plus que ce qu'avait laissé croire les premières impressions, tout du moins, jusqu'à maintenant ! Jetant un coup d'œil au Seigneur Aizen, Luppi fut choqué de voir son regard s'emplir d'intérêt pour cet être ... Ce regard, c'était celui qu'il arborait généralement lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.

- Hé bien, je suis enchanté ... Souffla-t-il, confirmant les craintes de Luppi.

* * *

Ils avaient dû le forcer. Il y avait eu une belle bataille, les autres Hollow s'en mêlant, mais ils n'avaient eu aucune chance et s'étaient rendus à contrecœur. Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'enchainer Grimmjow pour plus de sécurité, celui-ci n'ayant éprouvé aucun remord à s'attaquer à Aizen, ou plutôt à "tenter d'attaquer Aizen". Avec Hallibel et Ulquiorra, la panthère n'avait eu aucune chance de même le toucher !

Depuis l'arrivée du Hollow en forme de panthère à Las Noches, il y avait de l'agitation dans l'air. Aizen avait procédé à sa transformation dès leur retour, transformant également ses compagnons qui avaient promis d'être calmes tant qu'on ne ferait rien à leur "Roi". Celui-ci serait dissimulé aux yeux de tous, tant qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être des leurs ...

Luppi était cependant curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cet être que leur Seigneur semblait vouloir s'approprier. L'ébène avait l'impression que cette créature fascinait plus que nécessaire Aizen et ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose de mauvais ! Il décida donc d'aller voir cet être, usant volontiers de sa position dans le lit d'Ichimaru pour parvenir à ses fins. La plupart des Arrancars le laissèrent passer sans trop protester, même Loly et Melony, mais leurs sourires moqueurs ne rassura en rien l'ébène.

Il arriva devant la porte où était séquestré Grimmjow. Il sut que les murs contenaient probablement la puissance de l'être et se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas aussi dû utiliser quelques entraves spirituelles, même si pendant les premiers jours de son existence, un Arrancar avait du mal à utiliser sa puissance. Luppi poussa la porte et il se figea en voyant l'homme qui était enchainé au plafond de la pièce ...

Luppi comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cet être attirait toute l'attention du Seigneur Aizen : il était exceptionnellement beau et transpirait une sensualité sauvage, particulièrement appréciable. Un torse nu et musclé, un visage charmant, une chevelure bleue électrique, il était ... Parfait !

- Voilà la petite souris qui vient me rendre visite ! Ricana Grimmjow sur un ton ironique et moqueur.

L'ébène s'approcha, continuant de fixer cet être. Son sourire carnassier avait quelque chose de terrifiant et de fascinant à la fois, il était totalement hypnotisant et surtout, il possédait un charme sauvage qui faisait de lui un de ces spécimens rares, voire uniques. Il était vraiment très beau et Luppi n'eut plus qu'une seule et unique envie : pouvoir caresser cet homme, pouvoir se coller à son corps et surtout ... Pourvoir sentir cette chair sauvage contre lui et pouvoir appartenir à cet être bestial ! Oui, il en avait envie ... Il en avait tellement envie ...

Levant la main, il la laissa glisser sur sa poitrine si bien formée. Il sentit la chaleur de cette créature et put en apprécier les contours. Le bleuté sembla surpris par le comportement de l'ébène et son sourire s'effaça peu à peu alors que Luppi prenait de plus en plus de liberté, appuyant ses mains sur ses formes, caressant ses côtes. Plus il découvrait ce corps, plus il avait envie d'en découvrir d'avantage. Le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow réapparut sur ses lèvres et l'ébène trouva cela très sexy.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le nain de jardin ? Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- La grosse bête ... Avoua chaudement Luppi en se collant contre le corps du bleuté. Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce que l'on peut faire avec un tel corps ?

Il laissa ses lèvres frôler sa peau, soufflant contre elle ...

L'ébène aurait volontiers continué sur sa lancée, mais la porte claqua derrière lui et, se retournant, il se sentit soudainement écrasé par la pression spirituelle de l'homme qui était là : Aizen Sosuke. Luppi s'écarta dans la seconde de Grimmjow, s'inclinant bien bas devant le brun, n'osant pas même lever le regard vers lui, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire pardonner son comportement si jamais il allait trop loin. Il n'y survivrait pas cette fois. Il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne pourrait entrer dans le lit du brun, surtout après son comportement déplacé ...

- Luppi, que fais-tu là ? Demanda mielleusement Aizen.

- Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Grimmjow ! Avoua franchement l'ébène, des sueurs froides glissant le long de son dos. Je me demandais quelle forme pouvait avoir maintenant la "panthère" ...

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Autant te le demander vu que tu l'as découvert ...

Le brun s'avança dans la pièce, passant à quelques centimètres de lui pour se retrouver finalement en face du bleuté qui restait plutôt calme. Luppi se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son Seigneur. Le voir si proche de Grimmjow augmenta la jalousie de l'ébène. Mais était-il jaloux de l'Arrancar qui avait le droit à de subtiles caresses du brun, ou bien justement du brun qui pouvait le caresser sans que cela ne dérange qui que ce soit ?

- Je le trouve très beau, avoua franchement Luppi.

- Moi aussi, je le trouve très beau. Répliqua le brun.

Sa mains caressèrent avec plus d'insistance certaines parties du corps du bleuté, allant jusqu'aux abdominaux et le bruit des chaînes se mouvant se fit entendre. Grimmjow esquissa un mouvement de recul alors que le Seigneur laissait ses doigts couler jusqu'à l'hakama, se glissant même dans le vêtement. A priori, Aizen essayait de s'approprier cette magnifique créature et si c'était le cas, cela ferait énormément de jaloux : il était beau, il aurait pu avoir une tonne d'amants, mais si le Seigneur le voulait pour lui seul, alors dans ce cas ... Personne n'aurait le droit de le toucher ou même de s'approcher de lui !

Le brun se pencha vers le bleuté, l'embrassa dans le cou et Luppi se demanda pourquoi il était encore ici. Il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui poussaient Aizen à aller aussi loin devant lui et il eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que Grimmjow était à lui seul. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, se désolant de voir cette créature devenir de plus en plus inaccessible alors qu'il aurait voulu n'être ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant avec elle ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Râla le bleuté. Me touche pas, bordel de merde !

Il disait cela, mais les frissons qui parcouraient son corps dévoilaient clairement que ce qu'il lui faisait lui plaisait. L'excitation du bleuté augmenta et par là même celle de l'ébène, qui était de plus en plus fasciné par le spectacle de cet homme enchainé aux mains de leur Seigneur. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il commençait déjà à avoir de plus en plus chaud et sentait augmenter une certaine douleur au niveau de son bas-ventre. N'être qu'un voyeur pouvait s'avérer être à double tranchant : on appréciait le spectacle, mais cela en devenait douloureux pour soi-même ...

La main d'Aizen alla franchement caresser le sexe de Grimmjow dans son hakama, le faisant gémir de protestation au début. Protestations qui finirent par laisser place à des gémissements bien plus agréables à l'oreille, plus insoutenables également pour le spectateur qui n'avait absolument pas le droit d'agir dans cette enceinte. Le brun se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard qui brillait d'ironie.

- Tu peux disposer Luppi, décida-t-il.

Luppi n'hésita pas une seconde à quitter cette pièce, laissant Grimmjow aux bons soins de leur Seigneur, frémissant lui-même d'un besoin charnel. Il savait exactement où aller pour apaiser son désir, il savait dans quelle chambre on pourrait l'aider à soulager le problème de son bas-ventre qui devenait douloureux, et savait également que cela ne lui suffirait pas : il voulait une nuit avec le bleuté, avec cette magnifique créature, non pas parce qu'Aizen se l'était appropriée, mais parce qu'elle était obsédante !

* * *

Grimmjow avait accepté de se soumettre au Seigneur Aizen. Beaucoup se demandaient comment le brun avait réussi un tel exploit mais rares étaient les personnes qui savaient ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. En tout cas, Grimmjow était un être extrêmement puissant. De ce fait, il vola la place d'Espada que Luppi convoitait depuis un moment. Cela ne plut pas particulièrement à l'ébène qui alla voir son amant pour s'en plaindre. Il ne passa pas par quatre chemins, bien sûr, cherchant tous les prétextes pour dévaloriser le bleuté en le dénigrant !

Tout le monde savait que Grimmjow avait quelque chose de privilégié avec Aizen : il n'avait pas écouté une seule des protestations de Tousen lorsqu'il avait nommé le bleuté au poste d'Espada et personne ne passa à côté de cette preuve flagrante. Nnoitra en profita dès lors pour narguer à la fois Luppi et Grimmjow, tentant de le mettre dans l'embarras en lui parlant de sa soumission face au Seigneur ... Le bleuté n'avait répondu que par un sourire carnassier qui avait agacé le Quinta au plus haut point.

- Il est quand même très beau ce Sexta ! Souffla Gin à ses côtés. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a aucune pudeur et que, lorsqu'on le voit, on a qu'une envie : le plaquer contre un mur pour embrasser son torse et abuser de lui ! Je suis sûr que ça démange Nnoitra !

- Et toi aussi, je présume, nota avec mauvaise humeur Luppi.

- Ho ho, serais-tu jaloux ?

L'ébène soupira et se retourna dans le lit, se demandant s'il se doutait qu'il fut jaloux des hommes pouvant approcher Grimmjow et non le contraire ! Ha, une seule et unique nuit avec cette bête sauvage, rien qu'une seule nuit ... Mais il était totalement intouchable ! C'était chiant de constater cela ... Vraiment très chiant ! Soupirant, il tira la couverture pour s'enrouler dedans, Gin venant l'embêter en lui prodiguant autant de caresses que possible.

Ne pourrait-il pas faire quelque chose pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Le pire était que la place d'Espada lui était passé sous le nez et s'il aurait pu approcher Grimmjow grâce à ce rang privilégié, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant ... Il pouvait l'approcher, mais n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ou de le convoiter et ça, c'était vraiment rageant ...

- Il paraît qu'il a un amant ! Lâcha soudainement Gin en se désintéressant de son corps.

- Ah oui, c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Répliqua ironiquement Luppi avec mauvaise fois.

- Tu le savais ? C'était pourtant pas facile de remarquer ça ! En même temps, Illforte et Grimmjow ... C'était pas évident de le voir ...

... Illforte ? L'ébène ouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers son amant, totalement fasciné par les paroles de l'argenté qui sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il s'était assis contre la rambarde du lit et ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse nu.

- Tu imagines : il cherche la puissance et prend pour amant un simple fraccion ! Soupira Gin en se tournant vers lui. Enfin, bref, comment tu as su ?

- Je croyais que tu parlais d'Aizen, avoua-t-il franchement. Comment tu as deviné toi ?

- Je les ai surpris dans les appartements du Sexta. Grimmjow prenait Illofrte comme une bête sauvage, mais cela ne semblait pas déplaire au blond, au contraire ! Enfin, il vaudrait mieux que notre Seigneur n'apprenne pas cela ! Tu imagines ce que cela pourrait provoquer ?

En effet, cela pourrait avoir de très lourdes conséquences ...Un petit sourire sournois apparut au coin de ses lèvres ...

* * *

Il n'y était pas allé lui-même, bien sûr, mais l'aveu que Grimmjow avait un amant était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles du Seigneur de Las Noches qui, même s'il n'agissait pas ouvertement, se montrait bien plus froid avec le bleuté. Tout le monde sentait bien la tension augmenter lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce et personne n'aimait y être aussi !

Malgré cet impair, Grimmjow ne fut pas rétrogradé et ne fut toujours pas accessible à Luppi, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Tousen continuait de faire des reproches au bleuté et s'en plaignait continuellement au Seigneur de Las Noches. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Aizen n'en profite et là, Luppi savait qu'il obtiendrait la place qui lui était due, il se savait être le plus fort des Arrancars non Espada alors il n'y avait pas de raison que quelqu'un d'autre fut choisi ! Il pourrait ensuite tenter le coup ...

Ce jour tant attendu arriva ! Tousen vint lui-même lui annoncer qu'à partir de ce jour, il serait le Sexta Espada. Se renseignant sur la raison de cette promotion, l'aveugle lui annonça que Grimmjow avait désobéi à un ordre en se rendant sur Terre et avait été puni en conséquence. Le Superviseur lui fit son tatouage et repartit ensuite, laissant Luppi seul et très heureux ... Il était le Sexta, Grimmjow n'était plus rien et il pouvait parfaitement aller lui rendre visite pour pouvoir lui demander quelques petites faveurs. Étant de rang supérieur, le bleuté n'avait même plus le droit de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ...

Luppi ne put pas patienter plus longtemps et décida d'aller narguer un peu l'ex-Sexta ...

* * *

La chambre était totalement ravagée et sur le sol, malgré l'obscurité, on pouvait parfaitement prendre conscience que l'armoire ainsi quelques autres meubles étaient explosés au sol. Il y avait quelques tâches de sang ici et là. Cela inquiéta légèrement le nouveau Sexta qui se demanda si Grimmjow n'avait pas pété un câble et il faillit faire demi-tour, préférant vivre que mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lâcha une voix dans la pénombre.

Frissonnant, l'ébène tenta de trouver le propriétaire et ne tarda pas à rencontrer deux yeux bleus au fond de la pièce. Grimmjow était assis contre un mur et son torse était bandé, mais la blessure s'était sans doute rouverte vu qu'une tâche rouge se formait sur le bandage et ... Il lui manquait le bras droit ... Luppi comprit un peu mieux ce qu'avait été la "punition" de l'homme et la regrettait grandement ... Abîmer à ce point une telle créature ! C'était presque immoral ... Presque : cela pouvait permettre à d'autres de profiter de la situation ...

Luppi s'avança vers le bleuté, le fixant avec intensité, n'hésitant pas à dévoiler la véritable raison de sa venue à travers son regard embrasé. Grimmjow grimaça légèrement et attrapa sa lampe de chevet qu'il n'hésita pas à balancer vers l'ébène qui réussit tout juste à l'esquiver.

- Va plutôt voir ton amant ! Lâcha sur un ton menaçant le bleuté. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de te détendre, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'ébène sur un ton ironique. Laisse-moi t'aider un peu ...

- Va te faire mettre !

Le nouveau Sexta ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner par autant. Il s'accroupit en face du bleuté qui grimaçait de douleur, les différentes blessures sur son corps devaient le torturer et son excès de rage n'avait pas dû aider à son bon rétablissement. Il était affreusement affaibli en cet instant et il s'en rendait bien compte, lançant un regard dangereux à l'ébène qui n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, sachant qu'il était de toute façon supérieur à l'ex-Sexta : il avait perdu son bras droit, celui avec lequel il maniait le mieux Pantera ...

Luppi s'approcha encore, posant les genoux aux sol. S'avançant doucement vers lui, il vit Grimmjow froncer les sourcils. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses jambes, les lui écartant pour se glisser entre, se rapprochant de plus en plus du bleuté qui semblait hésiter. Sachant sans doute que s'il s'en prenait à l'amant d'Ichimaru, la punition serait bien plus grande que d'offenser Tousen par sa simple existence ... Alors l'ébène en profita, laissant ses mains redécouvrir le torse musclé, retrouvant naturellement les points sensibles.

- J'ai appris qu'Illforte s'était fait descendre ... Avoua franchement le Sexta. Que dirais-tu si je te soulageais un peu à sa place ?

Sur ces mots, il glissa ses mains contre son sexe, le caressant à travers l'hakama, faisant grogner l'ex-Sexta qui lui lança un regard froid.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix "Espada" ? Lâcha mécontent l'homme en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Allez, t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente ...

Luppi défit le obi de Grimmjow, se montrant tout de même très prudent avec cet homme, l'observant avec prudence alors qu'il allait clairement caresser son sexe, le prenant dans sa main pour le masturber afin de le rendre un peu plus dur.

- Je te désire tellement, avoua l'ébène contre sa joue, j'aimerais que tu me prennes comme une bête sauvage ... Tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé ?

Le regard bleu brilla légèrement et un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- T'es la putain d'Ichimaru, j'ai déjà mécontenté Tousen, j'vais pas en plus le mécontenter lui ! Si t'as besoin de tirer ton coup, va voir ton gars !

- Tais-toi et apprécie, bête sauvage !

Il avait été ironique, bien évidement, ses mains dévoilant son sexe qui s'était un peu durci et Luppi décida de l'aider un peu, se penchant vers la verge pour la lécher, sentant la main valide du bleu agripper ses cheveux avec force. Le bleuté ne fit cependant rien pour le repousser clairement, se contentant de le tenir fermement et cela convint à Luppi qui continua de lécher le sexe encore quelques secondes avant de le prendre en bouche pour effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient dessus. Il avait envie de le voir excité et de le faire céder, espérant qu'il se laisse aller même s'il était blessé. Ce fut le cas, la verge commença à gonfler dans sa bouche.

L'ébène relâcha le membre pour se relever, léchant le coin de ses lèvres avant de venir lécher celles entrouvertes de Grimmjow, cherchant à les tenter et à les faire réagir. Il avait tellement envie de le voir enfin réagir, cela l'obsédait de plus en plus. Ce fut enfin le cas. La panthère l'agrippa à la nuque pour l'embrasser avec une certaine sauvagerie, prouvant bien qu'il était une bête sauvage, mais une bête particulièrement douée qui savait comment faire pour se montrer dure et délicate en même temps. C'était un baiser brutal ... Mais si savourant pour Luppi qu'il en gémit de plaisir.

Il le relâcha enfin et se leva, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à se déshabiller, abandonnant tous ses vêtements sur le sol sous le regard du bleuté qui haletait. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et Grimmjow lui lança un regard froid. A priori, il n'était pas encore assez excité et pourtant ... Il bandait comme pas possible ! Luppi s'installa sur le lit en ricanant.

- Si tu viens pas, j'pourrais pas m'occuper de ton érection ! Lâcha-t-il d'un air moqueur. Allez, fais pas ton timide, Grimmjow ...

Le bleuté finit par se ranger de son côté. Se levant, il abandonna son hakama sur place avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit, retirant également sa veste avant de revenir et Luppi put voir le bandage qui dissimulait la blessure de son bras. Cela ne le révulsa pas, au contraire, c'était intéressant de savoir comment il allait s'en sortir avec un seul bras ... Quoiqu'en fait, cela lui permettait d'avoir les directives ... Son regard brilla légèrement et il le força à s'assoir sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser, léchant ses lèvres.

La main de l'ex-Sexta alla jusqu'à son antre qui commençait sérieusement à le démanger, entreprenant de le préparer alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, s'embrassant encore et encore alors qu'un doigt entrait en lui. Luppi laissa ses mains rejoindre celles de son amant, caressant son poignet en laissant un de ses propres doigts et à eux deux, ils le préparèrent. Grimmjow ne se laissa pas submerger par son désir et se montra même extrêmement doué, ses lèvres venant sucer un de ses boutons de chair, le faisant durcir et l'ébène gémit en sentant un troisième doigt entrer en lui ... Il était bien moins sauvage que ce qu'il avait imaginé et ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

Les doigts se retirèrent et Luppi se colla contre le torse du bleuté, se relevant sur sa verge, une main se posant sur ses hanches alors qu'il se frottait au torse musclé. Il finit par s'en écarter, prenant le sexe à deux mains pour le guider jusqu'à son antre et il s'enfonça lentement dessus, en sentant les ongles de la main sur ses côtes le griffer. Il aurait clairement une marque, mais c'était un risque à prendre avec lui ! Lorsqu'il fut entièrement autour de lui, il gémit longuement de contentement, laissant son regard se poser sur son amant et sourit en le voyant les yeux à demi clos, la bouche toujours entrouverte, tout son être empli de désir. Il était tellement beau ...

Luppi finit par se mouvoir sur la verge palpitante de désir contre ses parois. La sentir contre sa chair était délicieux ! Aussi exquis que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Et que dire lorsqu'il sentit des hanches bouger sous lui, l'ébène ne lui en donnant sûrement pas suffisamment ? C'était tellement bon ... Il se sentit défaillir, mais il réussit à se contenir, sachant que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour satisfaire Grimmjow. Alors il continua, glissant une main entre leurs deux corps pour venir se caresser lui-même.

Ils gémissaient tous deux de plaisir, se mouvant tous les deux encore et encore. L'homme appréciait le contact de ce sexe s'enfonçant jusqu'à aller buter contre sa prostate et ils finirent par jouir, Grimmjow à l'intérieur de sa chair et lui contre le ventre du bleuté ... Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ici ...

Pour l'instant ...

* * *

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il avait le rang de Sexta Espada et pendant toute cette durée, il avait été l'unique amant de Grimmjow. Aizen l'avait délaissé pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Luppi, mais qui l'arrangeait grandement vu qu'il pouvait avoir l'Arrancar pour lui tout seul. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Cela l'avait au début étonné, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas le genre du Seigneur de délaisser ses proies : lorsqu'il s'appropriait quelque chose, on disait qu'il le gardait pour lui seul, allant jusqu'à détruire cette chose pour être sûr qu'elle n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre et pourtant ...

N'avait-il pas fait en sorte de détruire moralement cette petite Vice-Capitaine de la Soul Society ? Il paraitrait même qu'il l'avait poignardé pour tenter de la tuer, mais qu'elle avait malgré tout survécu ... Son état psychologique devait être déplorable d'après ce que lui avait dit Gin qui jubilait chaque fois qu'il parlait de cette histoire, trouvant cela particulièrement "amusant" ...

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, qu'il n'aille plus voir l'argenté ne semblait pas gêner celui-ci, qui ne changeait pas même d'expression lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, mais qu'importe ? Il avait le bleuté pour lui seul et cette simple constatation le faisait se gonfler d'orgueil : il était l'unique amant de l'un des hommes les plus convoités de Las Noches et était prêt à tout pour le garder, même si Grimmjow n'était pas particulièrement satisfait de cette relation ... Car chaque jour, le bleuté tentait de s'éloigner de lui, mais Luppi faisait tout pour qu'on comprenne qu'il était à lui et à lui seul !

Finalement, un beau jour, il fut convoqué dans la salle des Espada et Aizen leur fit part d'un plan pour mettre la main sur l'humaine au pouvoir exceptionnel, Orihime Inoue ... Luppi fut dégouté d'apprendre qu'on ne l'envoyait sur Terre que pour faire l'appât et rien d'autre que cela ! Sa première mission sur Terre n'était qu'une pitoyable mise en scène ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une putain d'humaine de merde ! Qu'avait-elle de si exceptionnel cette pétasse ? Si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation, le Sexta se ferait une joie de l'écraser !

* * *

Il s'était fait écraser, bien sûr, et par celui qu'il avait crû mort ! Ce pitoyable petit nain de jardin ... Cet être misérable qu'il se promit de tuer lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Il ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins et il y parviendrait ! Il n'était pas le Sexta Espada pour rien après tout, mais c'était tout de même incroyable cette histoire ! Tout ça pour cette vulgaire humaine ... Qu'il rêvait déjà de dépecer, persuadé qu'elle ne méritait nullement de se retrouver en ces lieux, dans cette salle en présence du Seigneur Aizen !

- Désolé d'entrer si vite dans le vif du sujet Orihime, mais il faudrait que tu nous fasses une démonstration de ton pouvoir.

- Ou ... Oui, accepta-t-elle, tremblant un peu.

- Il paraîtrait ... Commença-t-il, avant de marquer une courte pose tandis que son regard glissait vers sa gauche, que certains contestent le fait que l'on t'ait amenée ici. N'est-ce pas Luppi ?

L'ébène fronça les sourcils, serrant les dents au point qu'il faillit s'en casser une, ne pouvant digérer la défaite qu'il venait de subir.

- C'est normal, non ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix mécontente. Nos combats n'étaient qu'une diversion afin de pouvoir l'amener ici ... Comment accepter cela ?

- Désolé ... Répliqua Aizen qui ne le semblait pas pour autant et paraissait même ironique. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu subirais une telle défaite.

Ce mec ... Il avait su depuis le début qu'il perdrait ? Il avait sans doute su quelle unité était positionnée sur Terre, car après tout, n'avait-il pas des données lui parvenant en permanence ? ... Ne venait-il pas ... D'essayer de le tuer ? Et pour qui ? Pour cette nana ? ... Luppi avait du mal à le croire ... Peut-être ... Non, sûrement pour Grimmjow ... Le brun voulait donc récupérer son amant ?

- Bien, reprenons ! Déclara Aizen, fixant de nouveau la jeune fille. Orihime, afin de nous montrer clairement ta force, guéris le bras gauche de Grimmjow !

Non, il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas qu'elle avait ce genre de pouvoir ? C'était totalement improbable !

- Impossible ! S'écria Luppi, la joie l'ayant reprit soudainement. C'est complètement fou, Seigneur Aizen ! Guérir le bras de Grimmjow ? Mais c'est l'officier d'intégration Tousen qui l'a réduit en cendres ! Comment pourrait-on guérir ce qui n'existe plus ? Il faudrait être un dieu !

Malgré ces paroles, l'humaine s'était tournée vers Grimmjow ... SON Grimmjow ... Celui qu'il essayait de dresser depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'Aizen semblait réellement vouloir récupérer ... Mais il ne pourrait pas ! Même s'il arrivait à se faire pardonner son manque de réaction lors du conflit avec Tousen, Grimmjow ne pouvait plus être un Espada ! Il n'y avait plus de place pour le bleuté, donc ... Il resterait à la merci de tout ceux qui étaient supérieurs ... Même si le Seigneur arrivait à le pardonner, Grimmjow resterait SON amant !

- Hé, tu m'écoutes, femme ? S'énerva Luppi. Si tu essayes désespérément de sauver ta vie, laisse tomber ! Si ton pouvoir n'est que faux-semblants, il n'y a aucune raison de te garder ...En ... Vie ...

Son discours, qui avait été si passionné au début, s'était effrité tandis que sous la surface créée par l'humaine, le bras disparu de Grimmjow réapparaissait peu à peu, se reformant et bientôt, ce fut comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Grimmjow releva la main. Luppi était ahuri devant cette constatation et ne put plus prononcer un seul mot correctement. Allons donc ... C'était impossible ! Une humaine ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose ...

- Ne comprends-tu pas ? Dit Aizen en réponse à Luppi. Ulquiorra l'a vu comme une régénération temporelle et spatiale.

- En effet, avoua la voix froide de l'espada.

- Impossible ! Déclara Luppi. Un humain ne peut ... Posséder un pouvoir d'un tel ordre !

- C'est exact... Avoua cette fois Aizen, qui effaça le sourire de son visage, son regard fasciné fixé sur Orihime. Car ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Ceci est "le refus de la réalité".

- Quoi ? S'écria le Sexta, hystérique.

- Son pouvoir limite, refuse et nie un événement ou une réalité, expliqua avec patience le Seigneur de Las Noches. Il lui permet de faire revenir n'importe quoi à son état précédent, ce qui est encore supérieur à ce qu'Ulquiorra pensait. Elle peut ainsi dépasser les frontières de la réalité fixées par Dieu. C'est un pouvoir qui infiltre le territoire divin !

Était-ce vraiment cela ? Son pouvoir était-il réellement d'ordre "divin" comme il le prétendait ? Une humaine avec ce genre de pouvoir ... C'était improbable ! Impossible ! Inimaginable ... Et la Soul Society acceptait ça ?

- Hé, Femme ! Lâcha la voix si sensuelle de Grimmjow. T'as oublié une blessure.

Qu'est-ce que ? Se tournant vers la scène, Luppi frémit entièrement en constatant que la femelle soignait autre chose. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quelle blessure il s'agissait, et cela ne plut pas du tout à l'ébène qui fronça les sourcils ... Pourquoi soigner la brûlure qui avait effacé le chiffre "6" de son dos ? Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Sexta ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu complotes Grimmjow ? Demanda nerveusement Luppi.

Lorsque la blessure fut entièrement soignée, le bleuté ne resta immobile un petit moment, savourant sans doute la récupération de son bras qui lui rendait tous ses pouvoirs, ce que l'ébène réalisa ... Bien trop tard !

- A ton avis ? Dit-il froidement, tandis qu'un sourire dangereux apparaissait sur ses lèvres pourtant si sensuelles.

Il disparut si rapidement que l'ébène eut du mal à réaliser ce qui se passa. La seconde d'après, son ventre fut transpercé par le bras de cet homme qu'il avait désiré à un point inimaginable ... Un homme qu'il avait même fini par aimer ... Mais cela n'avait JAMAIS été réciproque et Luppi s'en rendit bien compte en cet instant, au moment où il était sur le point de mourir de la main de cet homme qu'il avait tant convoité et chéri ...

- Gri ... Grimmjow ! Salopard ! Souffla le pauvre jeune homme.

- Voilà, adios, ex-Sexta Espada, déclara jovialement l'homme à la chevelure électrique, son sourire carnassier le plus beau sur le visage.

Luppi sentit la concentration d'énergie dans son ventre et sentit ses propres organes commencer à se désintégrer sous l'effet de l'énergie concentré. Le céro acheva le fil de ses pensées. Il était mort ...

* * *

Axel : J'espère que ça te plaira beaucoup Irkiala !

Luppi : Je te hais, je t'offrirai plus jamais d'OS, pas la peine de poster ! T_T ... Je te dirais "ZUUUUUTEUUUUU !"

Grimmjow : Moi ça va, j'aime bien ça ...

Axel : Évidement, pour une fois que t'es le Seme ...

Luppi : Je vous hais tous !

Axel : Hé, ça arrive pas souvent une fic où t'es le héros ! è_é ... Rhôlala, ces persos, jamais contents ! J'vous jure !

Luppi : ... T'aurais dû faire un AU où je reste en vie, un truc du genre ... J'suis sûr que t'aurais trouvé ... C'est pô juste ... J'aime pas mourir ! T_T

Grimmjow : ... T'imagines si je l'avais pas tué dans le manga ? Ça aurait été terrible !

Axel : Je confirme !

Luppi : JE VOUS HAIS ! *se casse*

Grimmjow : Et maintenant ?

Axel : ... Je suis presque tentée de faire la suite de Ai Netamu ... Mais avant, finir "Sublima Pantera", ce serait bien !

Grimmjow : ... Ha ouais ... JE TE HAIS ! *se casse aussi*

Axel : ... Jamais contents ces persos ! U_U ...


End file.
